Never Surrender
by captainjackismylonelyangel
Summary: The Winchesters are in a small town to check out a local middle school that is known for dozens of female suicides in the girls' locker room ever since the school was built. While there, they meet a strange hunter who seems to know everything about them, when they know absolutely nothing about her.
1. Introduction

I am at SUCH a roadblock in "Batman and, Castiel?" because my brain is flowing with this one! So I apologize to the readers of that Daycare!AU, but I assure you that I am NOT giving it up!

Enjoy this one :)

-Rachel

* * *

"What can I get you boys?"

"Two beers, sweetheart."

"Sure thing."

The bartender handed them their drinks and returned to the girl she had been talking to when they arrived. The girl looked young, less than twenty-one, for sure-the black 'x' on the back of her hand supporting that theory. She was drinking a Pepsi, but the bartender was whispering something to her while pouring her a shot of clear alcohol.

"Here you go, Mace," the bartender said, setting down the shot glass.

The girl's eyes lit up, but not from excitement of the drink before her. Her blue eyes were mischievous, smirking. "You found one for me, Holls?"

The bartender nodded towards the pool table, fingering a lock of her long red hair. "Baldie."

'Mace' glanced over her shoulder, met the eyes of the men staring at her from the other end of the counter before turning her attention to the man the bartender had pointed out. She looked back to the bartender who had replaced the Pepsi can for a wet rag. Mace picked up the rag and scrubbed the black mark off of her hand then downed the liquid that was in the shot glass. She swirled around on the bar stool before jumping off and walking towards the man at the pool table.

The men at the bar continued to watch as she hopped up onto the table next to where the man was standing. From the body language and facial expressions, they could tell that she was flirting with the man even though he was clearly _way_ older than she was.

"You boys need a refill?" the bartender's voice made the men jump.

"Oh, umm...sure. Thanks," one of them smiled at her. "I'm Dean." He winked one green eye at her.

"Holly." She gave him a look like he was some sort of creep. She turned to the other man. "You want another?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"Aw, come on, Sammy," Dean nudged him. "Live a little."

Sam glared at Dean, a bitch-face expression perfectly sculpted into his features.

Dean smirked, backing off of Sam. He glanced over his shoulder at Mace and 'Baldie'.

They were a lot closer than before, the man sliding his hand up her denim clad leg. He seemed to be interested in her, however, her expression was annoyed. The man began to lean in for a kiss when she said something that he reacted very well to. He helped her off of the pool table and led her out of the bar, but not before Dean caught a glimpse of a layer of pointed teeth over his normal ones. '_Shit_.'


	2. Chapter One

_They were a lot closer than before, the man sliding his hand up her denim clad leg. He seemed to be interested in her, however, her expression was annoyed. The man began to lean in for a kiss when she said something that he reacted very well to. He helped her off of the pool table and led her out of the bar, but not before Dean caught a glimpse of a layer of pointed teeth over his normal ones. '_Shit_.'_

"I'll be right back," Dean muttered to Sam before following Mace and the vampire, pulling a knife from one of the various pockets on his person.

He was met with sounds of struggling in the alley way next to the bar, but he froze once he turned the corner.

Mace and the vampire were engaged in hand-to-hand combat, and from the looks of things, she was winning. Something flashed in the moonlight and Dean realized that Mace had a machete in her hand. Well...did.

The vampire managed to knock the blade from her grip, sending it skidding across the asphalt towards Dean. The hunter stopped the machete with his boot then picked it up shouting, "Hey, Edward!"

Two pairs of eyes turned to the intruder who was flipping the machete in his hands. The vampire released Mace's shirt, sending her to the pavement below.

The vampire charged Dean, but the hunter swung the machete, effectively slicing the monster's head off.

Mace stood, glaring at the intruder who tossed the machete to her. She caught the handle easily then cleaned the vampire's blood off of the blade.

"You're welcome," Dean called.

She ignored him, walking towards a dumpster in the alley, and hiding her weapon in the shadows. Then she headed for Dean, but she bent down and grabbed the vampire's feet to drag him to the dumpster. "A little help," she snapped, "since you're so intent on assisting me."

Dean was offended. "I'm sorry. I thought I just _saved_ your ass!" But he helped her put the vampire's pieces into the dumpster.

"I had it handled." Mace grabbed a piece of trash, lit it on fire with a lighter she had pulled from her pocket, then tossed the flickering paper into the dumpster, igniting the contents.

"I'm Dean." Dean held out his hand.

Mace just stared at him, annoyed. "I know. But I work alone."

"Yeah. I kinda got that, but I was trying to be nice."

"Really?" She sounded sort of impressed. "You? Trying to be nice?"

"Do we know each other?"

"Nope." With that, Mace turned and left Dean alone in the alley with a burning dumpster.

"What a bitch," he muttered.


	3. Chapter Two

_"Do we know each other?"_

_"Nope." With that, Mace turned and left Dean alone in the alley with a burning dumpster._

_"What a bitch," he muttered._

Dean sulked back into the bar where he found his brother flirting with the bartender, Holly. _Flirting! That's my thing!_ he thought. He rolled his eyes as he watched the two. _I guess Sammy has to get some some way or another._

He plopped back onto the stool he had occupied earlier and interrupted the two, "So what's her story?"

She looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"Can I have another beer?" Dean tried his 'flirty' smile on her, but she rolled her eyes and fetched him his drink. "Thanks, sweetheart," he said when she set the bottle in front of him.

"Let it go, Dean," Sam said, teasing his brother. "Can't you see she has no interest in you?"

Dean stuck his tongue out at Sam then took a swig of his beer. "Speaking of no interest, what's Mace's story?"

Holly looked at him like he was some sort of creep. "Why do you care?"

"Because I went out there to save her ass from a vampire, when I caught them fighting each other," Dean explained, sassing up his tone a bit.

"You didn't interrupt, did you?" Holly's expression was suddenly worried.

"She would've ended up dead if I hadn't!"

"You at least let her have the kill, right?"

Dean focused on the beer bottle in his hands. "Umm..."

"Well no wonder she's pissed at you!" Holly laughed. "Mace _hates _it when another hunter takes her kill."

"So...question." Dean was feeling slightly awkward, but he pushed those feelings down with another gulp of his beer. "How come you point out vamps for her?"

"Holly is one of Mace's contacts," Sam answered.

Dean glared at his brother.

"What? We got talking when you were out."

"Do I need to spend a night in my Baby?" Dean asked, annoyed.

Holly rolled her eyes as she wiped down the counter, obviously knowing who 'Baby' was.

"No, Dean. You don't need to spend a night in your car. You may want to get another motel room, though," Sam said, face serious, eyes grinning.

"Aaand that's where I end _that_ conversation," Holly said. "I'm taken."

Dean smacked his brother's shoulder. "Ha!"

"I already knew that, Dean," Sam chuckled, shoving Dean back. He glanced at Holly. "Her name is Susan, right?"

Dean blanched as Holly nodded. "Well I guess that rules out my chances."

Holly dropped the rag to the counter. "So...you wanna know about Mace, right?"

"Yeah. Anything you can tell me about her." Dean was happy for the change of subject, especially when it turned to something that _he_ wanted to talk about. Not that two women fucking each other was a nice topic, but Mace was a more interesting topic to him at the moment. She was definitely a hunter, there was no doubt about that, but she reminded him _so_ much of someone he knew, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint who that was. Dean wanted to get Mace's background story; he wanted to know why she was so familiar, but most of all, he wanted to know why it seemed like _she_ knew _him_.

"Well, there's not much that I can share," Holly said. "Mace is a particularly private person. I know that she went through some shit with her parents, but who doesn't?" she joked.

Dean and Sam didn't answer. They knew all too well about the subject on 'parental problems'.

"Tough crowd," muttered Holly when the boys ignored her teasing tone. "Anyways, she's young and she's seen a hell of a lot more than a girl her age should have."

"How old is she?" Sam asked.

Holly opened her mouth to answer, but a voice on the other side of Dean spoke instead, "Nineteen."

The 'owner' of the voice hopped onto the empty stool next to Dean, grabbed a bottle of some clear alcohol and a shot glass, and poured herself a drink. "Hiya boys. Havin' fun gossiping about me?"

* * *

_Holy crap, it's been a long time since I've updated. _

_Terribly sorry, guys. My senior year is nearing it's end (I have one week left!) and so hopefully I'll be able to update more often. _

_But, thanks to those who have read this so far, and I hope you are enjoying it!_

_Kisses,_

_Rachel_


	4. Chapter Three

_"Mace is a particularly private person. I know that she went through some shit with her parents, but who doesn't?" she joked._

_Dean and Sam didn't answer. They knew all too well about the subject on 'parental problems'._

_"Tough crowd," muttered Holly when the boys ignored her teasing tone. "Anyways, she's young and she's seen a hell of a lot more than a girl her age should have."_

_"How old is she?" Sam asked._

_Holly opened her mouth to answer, but a voice on the other side of Dean spoke instead, "Nineteen."_

_The 'owner' of the voice hopped onto the empty stool next to Dean, grabbed a bottle of some clear alcohol and a shot glass, and poured herself a drink. "Hiya boys. Havin' fun gossiping about me?"_

Holly swallowed. "Umm...I-I thought I could trust them since they're hunters."

"You can't trust them _because_ they're hunters," Mace sighed. She took a sip of the alcohol before her. "However, these are the Winchesters. They're the type you can trust." She eyed Dean carefully. "Although you can't trust them to leave you you're kill."

Dean put his hands up in defense. "Hey. If I hadn't, you'd be dead."

Mace rolled her eyes.

Sam ignored the last little bit of the conversation between her and his brother. One thing Mace had said stuck in his mind. "Um, how do you know who we are?"

"Oh, please. Like hunters don't know who the giant, shaggy-haired and the bow-legged men are. You guys are famous." Mace said this like it was completely common knowledge.

Holly laughed nervously. "Am I off the hook now since you already know them?"

"Nope." Mace looked the bartender straight in the eye. The red-head shrunk under the hunter's gaze. "Just because I know who _they_ are, doesn't mean that _they _know who _I _am."

Dean locked his fingers together. "So, please. Enlighten us. Who the _hell_ are you?"

Mace smirked, downing the rest of her drink. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"We would, actually," Sam said.

"Actually, I'd like to know why you're in town."

"Don't you change-"

"The string of suicides in the local middle school," Dean interrupted his brother. He realized they weren't going to learn anything useful about Mace anytime soon, so he decided to go the 'friendly' route. "You know anything about those?"

Mace's eyes narrowed. "Of course I know something about it. I've been working the case for two months now."

"Two months? Then how come it hasn't been taken care of yet? The last victim died two days ago."

Mace waved her hand, ignoring Sam's comment. "It's tough working alone. Especially when no one can find out where the bones are buried," she snapped.

"That's your problem?" Dean asked. "That's all that's holding you back? The bones?"

"Yeah," Holly jumped in. "We've found out who the ghost is, her past, and such. Everything except the very important detail of where she is buried."

"Well, I've gotta go. I've got work in the morning." Mace hopped off of the stool, placing a few dollars on the counter. She turned to the Winchesters. "Maybe I'll see you around."

Dean and Sam watched her leave, then they looked back to Holly.

"She wouldn't be working at the school now, would she?" asked Sam, hoping the answer was 'no'.

Of course, Sam Winchester doesn't always get what he wants.

"Yep. She's the office secretary. My dad got her the undercover job," Holly grinned. "He's the school's principal."

Dean groaned. "Sam and I are the new teachers in the school. We start tomorrow."

"Oh yeah! Daddy told me that a couple men were taking over. Gym and social studies, right?" Holly looked way too enthused about this. She glanced at Sam. "You're the gym teacher, right? You'll look strapping in that uniform. Mmm."

"I thought you were gay," stated Dean.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I am, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate men. Especially the good looking ones." Holly winked at Sam.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Holly, but Dean's the gym teacher. I'm the social studies teacher."

Holly frowned. "Oh well. I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks." Sam turned to his brother. "Well, we should probably head out."

"Yeah." Dean slapped several bills onto the counter, not bothering to see what he was giving her. "Thanks."

Holly grinned, picking up the money that both Dean and Mace had given her. "I'll see you boys around."

The brothers smiled at her then left, both silently pondering what had happened in the last hour and a half.

They stopped when they reached a black '67 Chevy Impala.

Dean folded his arms on the roof above the driver's side. "This whole thing about Mace is kinda weird, isn't it?"

Sam thought for a second before answering. "Not really. A lot of hunters know who we are."

"Yeah, but still. She seemed to know a hell of a lot more than normal."

Sam shrugged. "That's not really important right now, Dean. What we need to focus on is this case. And focusing on this case means preparing for a hundred middle schoolers."

Dean groaned, dropping his head onto his arms. He wasn't looking forward to the uniform that he was going to have to wear. He had been undercover as a gym teacher before, where he had unleashed the kids into the awesome game of Dodgeball, but the uniform he had worn for that case was nothing compared to the one he was going to have to don the next day.

He was _not_ a happy camper.


	5. Chapter Four

_Dean groaned, dropping his head onto his arms. He wasn't looking forward to the uniform that he was going to have to wear. He had been undercover as a gym teacher before, where he had unleashed the kids into the awesome game of Dodgeball, but the uniform he had worn for that case was nothing compared to the one he was going to have to don the next day._

_He was _not _a happy camper._

"Dean, come _on_! We have to go!"

"No thank you, Sam!"

"Come on! It can't be _that_ bad!"

"Oh, yes it can!"

Sam pounded on the bathroom door again. His brother had been locked in there ever since he'd enter it to change, and that was _two_ hours ago.

"Dean! We're going to be late!"

"Good! Let the kids run wild!"

"You remember that Mace works there. Holly probably told her that we're the new teachers, so if we don't show up, Mace is gunna kick our asses!"

Sam heard the click of the bathroom door being unlocked. It opened a crack, Dean peeking through the gap.

"She can't take us," he said.

Dean attempted to close the door again, but Sam put his foot in the way.

"Dean, stop being a baby. We need to leave." Sam put on his best bitchface and stared at his brother.

Dean stomped his feet like a four year old throwing a tantrum. He slowly exited the bathroom and Sam had the hardest time keeping in his laughter.

The older Winchester glared at his brother, but he didn't blame him for laughing. Dean's uniform was awful.

He glanced down at himself and grumbled, "And I thought the red shorts were awful."

"I'd definitely take the red shorts over these blue ones any day!" Sam snorted. He was happy that he was able to wear the typical teacher outfit: a button-up shirt, a tie, and slacks. It was nice.

Dean, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. His shorts were a baby blue sort of color, kind of like the sky on an extremely sunny, cloud-less day. His shirt was no better. It was a tie-dye T-shirt and he hoped to God that the students' uniforms were just like his. At least Dean was able to cover up the God-awful shirt with a white track jacket.

"Shut up, bitch," Dean said.

Sam smirked. "Jerk."

* * *

I know this is a short chapter, but I have a busy next couple of days: GRADUATION!

Dean and Sam will go to the middle school next chapter, there's no doubt about that, so don't worry. This was just kind of a filler, a comic relief, as you would call it.

The gym uniform came from the second book of the Percy Jackson & the Olympians series. (It was Percy's gym uniform at the school he went to in the beginning of the book).

I hope you are enjoying this, and thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter :)

-Rachel


	6. Chapter Five

_Dean, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. His shorts were a baby blue sort of color, kind of like the sky on an extremely sunny, cloud-less day. His shirt was no better. It was a tie-dye T-shirt and he hoped to God that the students' uniforms were just like his. At least Dean was able to cover up the God-awful shirt with a white track jacket._

_"Shut up, bitch," Dean said._

_Sam smirked. "Jerk."_

Sam had finally dragged his brother, literally _dragged,_ Dean to the Impala and drove him to the middle school. All the while, Dean was grumbling about his uniform.

"Just grow up, Dean," Sam said as he pulled into the parking lot of the school, parking next to a sleek silver motorcycle whose owner was unhooking a backpack from the back.

The owner of the motorcycle glanced up at the Winchesters as they got out of the Impala and she scoffed, "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Dean and Sam looked at her and they both groaned.

"Hey...Mace," Sam said, awkwardly.

Mace pursed her lips together, trying to hold in a laugh as she stared at Dean. "You're the new teachers? Principal Tyler is really losing it."

"Don't you have some place to be, Mace?" snapped Dean.

"Yeah. Working. Just like you two," Mace shot back, sass dripping in her voice. She slung the backpack over her shoulder, turning to head into the school. "Oh, and by the way, here? I'm Macy."

"Not much of a difference," Dean pointed out.

'Macy' stuck her tongue out, leaving the boys alone in the parking lot (aside from the countless number of students and teachers entering the school).

"Hey, wait!" Sam called out. When she didn't react, he yelled again. "Macy, wait!"

The younger Winchester ran after her, leaving his brother next to the car. "Sammy...what the hell?"

Dean caught up to the two when they were chatting about some nonsense he didn't want to listen to. "Dude, why'd you run off?"

Macy snorted. "Because no one wants to be around the gym teacher."

They reached the door, which Macy held open for them, and they entered the school.

Dean clapped his hands together. "Okay. If you would direct me to the gym, I will start getting set up."

"Oh, no," Macy shook her head. "Principal Tyler wants to meet the new teachers before sending them off to do their damage."

"You've got some sass there, kid," Dean pointed out.

"It comes from the job." Macy waved them towards a door near the entrance. "In here."

Sam nudged his brother forward when Dean didn't move. "Play nice," the younger Winchester muttered.

Macy led them into the office as she called out, "Principal Tyler?"

"Yes, Macy?" a head popped out of one of the rooms. He looked at Sam and Dean. "Ah. You must be the new teachers. Thank you, Macy. I will take it from here."

Macy nodded, taking a seat at the front desk in the office.

The man ushered the Winchesters into his office. "Please sit," he said after shaking their hands. "I'm Principal Tyler."

"Dean and Sam," Dean said, pointing to himself then his brother.

"The Smith brothers, right?"

"Yes, sir," nodded Sam.

"Please, no 'sir'. Call me Richard," Principal Tyler smiled. "Well, Sam, I will be showing you to your classroom, and my niece can show you, Dean, to the gym."

Dean smirked. _'Niece? I hope she's hot.'_

"Macy?" Richard called.

Dean's smile faded quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you show Mr. Smith to the gymnasium, please?"

"Uh huh. I'll be right there. I'm helping a student," came her reply.

"You know to stay away from the girl's locker room, correct?" informed Richard.

Dean nodded. "Yes, si-Richard."

"That's why they're here, Richard," a voice said from the doorway.

The three men jumped, turning towards their intruder.

"Ah, Macy," Richard breathed. He had a confused expression on his face. "They're here because of the locker room?"

Macy nodded. "They're like me."

"Oh. _Oh_." The Principal finally caught on. He mouthed, "Hunters?"

"The best."

Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows as they exchanged glances.

"Nah, Macy," Richard shook his head. "They can't be the best. You said that the best are the Winchesters. They're the Smiths. Dean and Sam..." he trailed off, looking between the brothers. "Ohmygod."

The Winchesters laughed nervously. They didn't like the fact that, once again, someone knew all about them and they were left in the dark.

The bell rang, signalling the start of the school day.

"Well, Sam," the Principal said, shaking off his embarrassment. "I'd better be getting you to your classroom."

They left the office, leaving Dean and Macy alone.

"To the gymnasium?" Macy asked, starting to walk away.

Dean grabbed her arm. "Not just yet."

Macy ripped her arm from his grasp. "What?"

"How the hell does everyone know us?"

"Not everyone. Just Holly and her dad." She paused. "And me."

"And how do you know about us?"

"Most hunters know about you. Plus, I read." Macy glanced behind her on her desk.

Dean followed her gaze and noticed a well worn black book on a stack of papers. "No shit," he whispered, running to the desk and picking the book up. He held it in front of her face. "The _Supernatural_ books? Seriously?"

Macy shrugged. "What? They're entertaining. And not to mention entirely true. Besides, Chuck isn't _that_ bad of a writer."

"But this series only goes up to me-"

"Going to Hell, yeah, I know," she interrupted. "Chuck's given me his manuscripts."

Dean's mouth dropped. "You know Chuck? I thought he was dead!"

The smile Macy had on her face faded. "He is..." She glanced up at Dean, her blue eyes filled with sadness. "I was there."


End file.
